It'll Be Okay
by Kiraeon
Summary: She'd been waiting months for this, and now that he was back in her life, she knew everything was going to be alright again. Fluffy, silly Dawn x Ash for Lyraeon. Set in Best Wishes Season Two, minor spoilers for the anime.


_For Lyra, because Mega is a meanie face mcmeany pants. It probably doesn't make up for it, but it was worth trying._

Dawn fidgeted, impatient as she kept peeking out the window to see if she could see Cynthia's car yet- the same way she'd been doing for the last half an hour. The Champion had sent her a message every so often, letting her know how much further they were away from the villa and what the group in the car was up to. It was sweet of her, that way the Coordinator felt a little more included in things than she was at the moment.

"He'll be here soon," she whispered to Piplup, blue eyes shining in excitement. "it's been way too long, you know?" Truth be told, it'd been on her mind the entire time she'd been in Unova. Knowing that she was in the same country again as her best friend was exciting at the same time it was nerve wracking. She'd kept an eye out for him, just in case, as he was prone to deciding on something out of the blue and going for it.

Piplup beamed up at her, excited as well to meet up with his friends again. Not that he would admit it, but he had definitely missed Ash and Pikachu. The older Pokemon had been like a brother to him, and they'd usually gotten along. Being separated had been painful for him, especially since he'd never lost a friend before.

But that hadn't hurt as much as seeing Dawn cry sometimes, when she was feeling really lonely or wanted to be around Ash again. And what was this nonsense about another traveling companion? He and Dawn were the only ones Ash needed to travel with! Everyone else was just second best, the Water type decided. They would just have to remind him who the most awesome partners on a journey were. Dawn was the prettiest, and _he_ was just simply the coolest- except for maybe Pikachu if it was a good day and he felt like sharing the spotlight.

The sound of car doors slamming shut, of familiar voices gave Dawn reason to squeak in surprise, standing on her tiptoes to see out the window. "He's here!" She squealed, hugging Piplip tight enough to make him squawk in protest as she raced out of the room. _Gotta get into my hiding place, gotta get ready. _She thought, a grin already on her face as she slipped behind a plant in the other room.

"_Shhh_," she told Piplup, one finger against her lips. "quiet, it's a surprise, okay?" Loud footsteps raced in- no mistaking those for someone else; only Ash would ever run full speed inside someone's house. Honestly, she thought with a smile, not at all surprised to feel a bit of a twist in her chest at the sight of him, and the sound of his rambunctious yell, he hadn't grown up even a little since they'd separated.

Nodding to Piplup, she shh'd him again and sneaked up on her friend, heart pounding and cheeks flushed. Maybe _he _hadn't changed at all, well, except for his clothes anyway, since they'd parted ways... but she'd definitely made some changes. She was stronger now, as a trainer and as a coordinator- and she couldn't wait to show him just how much she'd improved. She'd waited a long time for this reunion, and she was going to play it cool the way she'd always done back in Sinnoh. After all, she'd told him when he left for Unova that they'd meet again, and that everything would be alright.

Her smile only grew the more confused and frustrated he got, twisting and dancing _just_ out of his sight until he yelled out. So childish, so predictable, she thought, tapping him on the shoulder one more time and paused, hands fiddling behind her back as she treated him to a perfect, award winning smile. But that was the way she loved him, had _always_ loved him even when it had vexed and worried her. He was her Ash, and since he hadn't come back to see _her_, she'd come to see him and travel with him again. After all, he'd been the one to teach to her to go for what she wanted without fail, so it was only natural that she came for him.

"D-Dawn?"

The surprise on his face was more than worth it, a giggle slipping out as his excitement grew along with the volume of his voice. _Such a kid_, Dawn thought to herself and laughed, entirely too happy to bother with the cool, mature Coordinator she usually portrayed on the stage. She'd waited months for this, the last few weeks had been torture even while watching Elesa's fashion show and the Pokemon Musical she'd been positively _dying_ to see. As he chattered on and on, peppering her with questions and introductions to the rest of his new traveling party, Dawn found that restless something within her chest settling down.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, she knew that everything was _definitely_ going to be okay.


End file.
